The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Clematis, botanically of hybrid origin, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name ‘Kokonoe’. ‘Kokonoe’ is grown as an herbaceous perennial for landscape use or as a terrace pot plant.
‘Kokonoe’ was derived from a breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Tokyo, Japan. The Inventor has made years of crosses between plants of Clematis florida (and other species now included in the Florida group of Clematis) and plants of Clematis integrifolia, and proprietary hybrids between them. The parental plants were unnamed and unpatented plants from the Inventor's breeding program and details on the exact parent plants are unavailable. ‘Kokonoe’ was selected by the Inventor as a single unique plant from a batch of seedlings in 2000.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings by the Inventor in Tokyo, Japan in 2000. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.